Evolved
The Evolved are a primary antagonistic faction of Prototype 2. They are Alex Mercer's army as well as spies in Blackwatch and Gentek. They have weaker powers than Prototypes, but they are still very powerful. They are the more intelligent infected, as they know exactly how to complete their assigned missions as well as retain their humanity and intelligence. The first Evolved found was Dr. Anton Koenig. Known Evolved *Dr. Karen Archer *Lindsay Bendhurst *Biobomber *Commander Chaplin *Lieutenant Colonel Ethan Collins *Dr. Lawrence Foster *Keith Gallagher *Sabrina Galloway *Dr. Harry Gutierrez *Dr. Jenkins *Dr. Kishino *Dr. Anton Koenig *Elwood Pine *Roland *Dennis Wayne *Whipfist Evolved *Kamil Woinski There are 38 Evolved in NYZ in total, excluding Mercer and Heller, while additional Evolved will rarely appear by releasing Whitelight toward Blackwatch soldiers. Combat Tactics Aside from Alex Mercer, Evolved are the fastest and most agile enemy in game. To defeat them, players must act fast to their attacks and counter them wisely. All of the Evolved will wield twin Blades aside from the Whipfist Evolved. Their attacking methods are actually similar to the Brawler's, although faster and harder to defend from. Evolved can also throw rocks or other objects to damage players if far away. The most effective power against the Evolved are the Claws, the Blade, and the Hammerfists. Claws can constantly damage them, without giving them time to fight back; although it will have problems dealing with multiple enemies. The Blade's Tornado maneuver can deal heavy damage, but can be countered if used at the wrong time. Hammerfists can deal heavy damage and shake them into the air, stopping them from attacking. The Evolved are also very weak against most aerial attacks. Evolved will sometimes slash with both blades vertically, which when dodged, will cause their blades to become lodged into the ground, upon where players can then use use attack keys near them to deal heavy damage, depending on the power active at the time. Note: When an Evolved is stunned with a shield bash or a powerful attack, make sure to attack them after they recover, as they have a counterattack where they lash both of their arms upward, which can stop most of Heller's attack and deal good damage. Some Evolved also possess unique offensive powers: *Dr. Karen Archer, as well as one of the Evolved that kidnapped Agent Griffin, can summon a Brawler pack to aid them in the fight. Archer will summon Brawlers twice during the fight, 2 the first time and 4 the second time, when her health is dropped to a certain level. The Evolved that kidnapped Agent Griffin will summon two Brawlers whenever one of his teammates is defeated. *Roland can suddenly erupt spikes from his body, transforming himself into a spikeball, which deals heavy damage if not dodged or blocked in time. *Lindsay Bendhurst, Dr. Lawrence Foster, and Alex Mercer can summon Flyers to aid them in fight. Dr. Foster's Flyers automatically disappear when Heller defeats and consumes him. However, in Mercer's fight, Heller must use the devastator attack to destroy the flyers before the fight may continue. *The Biobomber, as well as some of the other Evolved, has the ability to biobomb Heller after hitting him with a slash. The attack deals heavy damage. This can be avoided by blocking. *The Whipfist Evolved's attacks can be blocked or dodged. React fast to defend from the Whipfist and charge to attack during her attacking interval. On the minimap, Evolved will be marked as small red dots, which helps separating them from normal humans when not in alert. If you know an Evolved is disguised, you may gain an upper hand by attacking first, rather than trying to consume him and got tossed away. Note that this only works when the Evolved is not scripted to run away immediately. Chasing Evolved Not all of the Evolved will start a fight immediately after their cover is blown. Many of them will attempt to run from Heller. When chasing the Evolved, try to keep airborne as long as possible, as the Evolved cannot glide. Players can also wall run along the side of a building to regain momentum and recharge air dashes for continued gliding. Do not try to damage the Evolved being chased as they are immune to damage at this state. If you lose track of them, don't panic and quickly find the indicator of their location. Sometimes, Evolved will try to throw rocks or cars at the player. Dodge this by changing directions or with an air dash. Trivia *Several of the Evolved, such as Dr. Koenig and Sabrina Galloway, refer to James Heller as being one of them, although he shares far more similarities with Alex Mercer. **It is implied that Mercer originally intended to make Heller an Evolved, but the latter's genetics resisted, and made him a Prototype as a result. *Aside from using powers, Evolved also poses other abilities such as using varieties of disguise or consuming. *Strangely, the Evolved can shift their arms to only one kind of weapon, twin Blades, unlike Mercer and Heller, who have a variety of powers. It is also notable that this is an advantage over Prototypes, as the latter can only wield one Blade or Whipfist at a time. *Exposing Blackwatch soldiers to Whitelight may rarely transform them into Evolved, even in free roam mode. *Although the Evolved have intelligence, those transformed by Whitelight will still attack Blackwatch after transforming for mere seconds, without receiving orders from Alex Mercer. It is presumed that they attack simply because they are in the chaos of transformation. *While the head infected of both Redlight and Blacklight (Elizabeth Greene and Alex Mercer) cannot completely control the infected individuals' action, the Evolved are the first infected to perform actions that against the head infected's will, as both Dr. Anton Koenig and Sabrina Galloway's actions were against Alex Mercer's plan. *It seems the Evolved are modified by Alex Mercer so Blackwatch's Viral Detectors will not recognize them. *The Evolveds' Blades come in two variants, the thin version, similar to Alex Mercer's Blade in the first Prototype, and the broad version, similar to Heller's Blade. *Most Evolved have their own battle taunt in the fight, while Heller has different responses toward each of them. Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Minion Category:Hostile Species Category:Video Game Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Mutants Category:Science Fiction Villains